<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interruptions by catboyongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230341">interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie'>catboyongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Good Parent Thranduil, Little kid Legolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyongie/pseuds/catboyongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lil' legolas growing up and thranduil having to deal with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Biscuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>legolas is like 6 in human years in this and im a sucker of parent thranduil so<br/>this is short asf but i might add chapters of him at different ages<br/>hope u enjoy and are staying safe :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crunch….Crunch…<br/>
“Legolas!”<br/>
“Sorry Ada.”<br/>
Crunch..</p><p>Thranduil set his quil down and turned to his son. “What did I say about eating Legolas?”<br/>
“I can do it quietly..?” The small boy said, reaching back towards the platter left in Thranduil's study for another rosemary biscuit.<br/>
“And was what you were doing quiet?” The king raised an eyebrow, turning back to his work.<br/>
“Very very very quiet Ada.”<br/>
“Quiet as a mouse.” The king scoffed<br/>
Legoals giggled, curling up his legs in his chair “Ada i’m an Elf!”</p><p>Thranduil smiled to himself, discreetly moving the rosemary biscuits out of the princelings reach.  He had thought it a good idea to have Legolas spend some time with him while he worked in order to further show him the duties of Mirkwood royalty, and to give the castle guards a recess from mischievous blonde princelings, a few days earlier Legolas had been wandering the wood and tried to sneak spider eggs into the castle. Through the years he had managed to install at least a bit of decorum into Legolas but apparently it was not enough to make him behave around his own father.<br/>
Glancing back to Legolas’ chair Thranduil saw that the boy had disappeared. Looking around he didn't see anything then a moment later the top of  a small blonde head arose from behind the sofa across the room. Thranduil sighed half thankful-half exasperated.  “Greenleaf, what are you doing over there?”<br/>
Silence for a few moments then,<br/>
“I'm being a mouse.”<br/>
“ A mouse?”<br/>
“Yes Ada. I am quiet as a mouse!” </p><p>Standing up and walking across the room Thranduil saw his young son face down curled up in a ball on the floor, arms around his knees and his long hair spread out around him.<br/>
“Ah, my son has been replaced by a mouse!” Thranduil laughed, playing along “What shall I do? Who will I share the rest of these rosemary biscuits with?”<br/>
“Ada! No I will! I'm not a mouse, it's me!” Legolas looked up, his eyes wide, very concerned his transformation to a mouse worked too well.<br/>
“Legolas?!” Thranduil said in mock shock, “The only ones in the room were me and a mouse!”<br/>
“I'm here now! Ada don’t worry we can eat the rosemary biscuits!” The small prince had got up and was hugging Thranduil's middle very tight.<br/>
“Now i'm confused, my little greenleaf, are you a mouse or are you going to eat rosemary biscuits?”<br/>
The king said hoping his son would continue to play his quiet mouse game. Legolas looked up from Thranduil's mid section very seriously, his small face ridden with thought. He was quiet for a moment, contemplating the very difficult matter. Slowly he unwrapped his arms and very slowly got back into his starge pose on the floor. “Mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later when a servant entered to fetch King Thranduil they were greeted with the King munching rosemary biscuits and the Prince Legoals curled up on the floor looking up, scowling everytime the King took a bite with a loud Crunch...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>legolas tries to save thranduil from a meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so bad i hate it but i wrote this instead of doing homework for online school oops</p><p>leoglas would be like 2 or 3 in human years in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Straightening himself in his chair Thranduil gazed along the table of his councillors. Spiders had been spotted along the western borders, again.  And that had warranted a meeting apparently. <br/>The air was heavy and warm inside the hall, the candles burning during the middle of summer accentuating Thranduil’s feeling of tiredness, even elves got tired when their very young son demanded that he was having nightmares and needed to have a sleepover. <br/>The king propped himself on his hand and watched the wind dance through the trees outside the window idly as these imbasiles talked on and on about longer guard shifts or more watches, the king throwing in a comment when eyes turned to him. He felt a small tug of the edge of his robe, then another. Thranduil flicked his eyes to the side of his throne and saw a pale chubby hand peeking out from under the table. He leaned back to get a better view and saw a princeling crouched under the table. Looking up at his father with big blue eyes Legolas put a small finger to his lips. <br/>“SHhhHH” Legolas said rather loudly, his cheeks puffing.<br/>Thranduil raised his eyebrows slightly as son still squatted underneath the table looking up. Leaning down he picked up the princeling and sat him in his lap. <br/>“Ada, I was being seacret!” Legolas said in a loud whisper. <br/>“Why would you need to be seacret my little leaf?” Thranduil said to the squirming elf in his lap. <br/>“I was gonna save Ada!” Legolas continued still in his whisper “Ada looked very bored.”<br/>Tranduil bit back a laugh. He looked around at the counselors Legolas’ presence had not stopped the irritating arguing, although it was usual for the prince to come in and out of the meetings, most of the time followed by a nurse apologizing profusely to the king for the interruption. <br/>“Save me?” <br/>“I was on a secret m- m- misery!” Legolas stutterd over the final word his little brows furrowed. He had picked up on english pretty quickly but he was still very young.<br/>“Mission?” Thranduil smiled. <br/>“That's what I said to you Ada.” <br/>“Legolas Ada is fine. You may stay in the meeting but don't interrupt, do you understand?” <br/>“Don't worry Ada, I understand  you, ok?<br/>Legolas smiled widely and tried to wink but closed both his eyes before slipping underneath the table in a way that made Thranduil's back hurt watching him. <br/>Moments later Thranduil heard a yelp from the end of the long table. All heads turned to one of the elves near the door. She had jumped up and was holding her leg. The counselor next to her looked underneath the table and let out a surprised sound,<br/>“My king it’s,” Guards had come running over, one reached under the table to pull out Legolas, who was looking up at everyone at the table with big innocent eyes. <br/>Thranduil stood up, and against fighting the urge to smile, walked over to his son looking very stern. The counselor who the princeling assaulted spoke up.<br/>“My lord he- I was just surprised- It was only a pinch!”<br/>“Even if it was only a pinch Legolas knows not to interrupt meetings.” Thranduil saw his son's small face fall. “I told him not to interrupt, I will take him back to his rooms.” <br/>Taking the small prince from the guard, Thranduil strode out of the room. <br/>“What had I just told you?” <br/>Legolas buried his small head into the king's shoulder. <br/>“But Ada, I wanted to save you...” He said. Thranduil felt wetness on his shoulder. The only sound as he carried Legolas towards the prince's room was his soft crying. Perhaps he had been too harsh...and at least his son hadn't tried to throw a tantrum.<br/>The king stopped walking and sighed. He couldn't stay mad at his little greenleaf. <br/>“You are evil, Legolas, you know how to make Ada feel bad don't you?” Thrandiul smiled and turned the small boy's head towards him. “You were just trying to save me?”<br/>“Yes Ada! You looked sad.” Legolas stuck out his lip and wiped his face with small fists.<br/>Sighing again the king raised an eyebrow,<br/>“Well, the meeting was very boring...thank you for saving me my little greenleaf.” <br/>Legolas smiled, tears forgotten.<br/>“Yayyyy I saved Ada, I saved Ada, my misery worked!” He said in a sing-song voice. <br/>Thrandiul rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway holding Legolas.<br/>“Mission.”<br/>“That's what I said Ada.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas is sad Estel will be late so Thranduil's peaceful dinner must pay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this at 2am yummy</p><p>this has pre legolas/aragorn stfu</p><p>also ik that they wouldnt be children/teens at the same time bc different aging and shit but let me have this </p><p>Legolas would be like 14 or 15 in human years in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil flipped his long hair over his shoulder and sat down at the table. After a long long day of work he just wanted to have dinner. He poured himself a generous amount of wine and tucked into the food, the cooks had outdone themselves, as usual. The aroma was amazing. Honey glaze, spices from the eastern kingdoms, and...mud?<br/>
Looking up Thranduil saw his son rounding the corner. His wet, mud covered son... Legolas’ scouting armour was caked in grime and he was tracking earth along the floor. The king wrinkled his nose slightly.<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
Legolas pouted, threw his bow onto the table, flopped into a chair dramatically but did not answer.<br/>
Thranduil turned back to his food. It was not uncommon for his son to put on dramatic and juvenile displays. Where he got it Thranduil did not know.<br/>
Legolas sighed heavily and turned towards the rain streaked window. After a minute Legolas sighed again, louder this time.<br/>
“Do you want me to ask what's wrong?” Thranduil rolled his eyes, stopping eating again.<br/>
“It's nothing.” Legolas turned his head away in a very not-nothing way.<br/>
“Your hormonal melodrama is ruining my meal. If you are not going to say anything take your weapon off my table and go bathe Legolas, your hair is all tangled.”<br/>
Legolas sighed again. Thranduil was getting rather exasperated at this point.<br/>
“Well if you want to know so badly!” The prince finally said.<br/>
Thranduil rubbed his face and took a long sip from his goblet.<br/>
“You know how Lord Elrod and Estel were supposed to come to stay for a few days ago but now they are going to be two days late because of this rain? Well me and Estel were going to go camping in the mountains for three days. And I was going to teach him the new archery technique I learned. And I was so excited! You know how excited I was Father, but since they are getting here late we will only be able to camp for one day!” Legolas said this all very breathlessly looking rather distraught.<br/>
It took everything Thranduil had not to bang his head on the table. Estel, Estel, Estel. Thranduil probably knew more about Estel from Legolas than the human boy himself.<br/>
The king decided that screaming probably wouldn’t help the positively miserable look on his son's face. Instead he poured himself more wine.<br/>
“So you became an Elven swamp?”<br/>
“I was looking for a faster way to Mirkwood from Rivendell.” Legolas sunk lower into his chair.<br/>
Despite wanting to jump off the treetops of his kingdom if the name Estel was ever mentioned again Thranduil knew that Legolas cared very much for the boy. The two had been friends for their entire childhoods.<br/>
The prince sighed dramatically again. Thranduil threw his son a judgmental look, but he pulled a comb out the depths of his robe and filled a second goblet with wine. Giving both to Legolas he continued.<br/>
“We can figure out you and Estel camping for the three days, I’m sure Lord Elrod will not mind staying only two days longer.”<br/>
“Really!?” The prince choked on the wine as his eyes lit up.<br/>
“Yes, now that you get to see your little boyfriend get your damn bow off my table and please comb your hair it's making my heart hurt.”<br/>
Thranduil savord how red his son’s face turned at the word boyfriend as punishment for how cold his dinner now was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lamb and rude laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thranduil has to sit through the elves of Mirkwood's complaints so Legolas keeps him company.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yall lol<br/>this chapter i dont like that much but it was fun to write and I wanted to keep updating this so i hope you enjoy</p>
<p>legolas would be about 13-14 in human year in this chapter</p>
<p>but as always stay safe and comments r appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The king adjusted his rings and crossed his legs, gazing at the three elves standing in the large throne room arguing amongst themselves. Past them was the long line of the inhabitants of Mirkwood waiting for his attention. It was the one horribly boring day a month where anyone in Mirkwood could come before King Thranduil and his court to bring up whatever important issues they had with each other or the kingdom.<br/>No one ever had an issue with the kingdom. Dare they. <br/>But that meant Thranduil had to sit all day long listening to their stupid little normal people’s problems. However, it was always a good time to sit on his throne and display his dashing good looks.<br/>These three particular elves had a dispute over the amount one of them was charging for the cost of lamb. Thranduil sat regally listening to them squabble and try to win him over with their side of the argument. He couldn’t understand why someone cared so much about having to pay more for lamb meat than usual. All his food was made by the royal kitchens, so that had never been a problem. <br/>Looking past the three idiots on the floor of the throne room, Thranduil saw a certain prince’s head protruding around a column. Legolas was staring looking around the hall then he disappeared again. Earlier that morning Legolas had told his father that he was going to try and find the den of a fox that he had seen a few days ago. So since he was back by now, it had either worked or the prince had given up. <br/>A few minutes later, and after the morans and their overpriced lamb had left and been replaced with a pair of elves who claimed each had been cheated on by their partner, Legolas materialized next to the Elven King. <br/>	“Did you find the foxes?” Thranduil asked quietly after recovering from the sudden apparition of his son. <br/>	“Yes. There were seven small ones. I do not think the mother appreciated me discovering her home though.” Legolas smiled and sprawled himself at the foot of his Thranduil's throne and pulled his bow off his back.<br/>No one had noticed the prince yet and the couple was still arguing about how unfaithful the other one was. Thranduil was getting a headache. He waved a hand, and the guards escorted the two elves away and the next elves with dull problems stepped forward. The line seemed to go on forever, winding along the bridge and out of the castle doors, into the forest.<br/>	“How did you get up here?” Thranduil asked from the corner of his mouth, trying to distract himself from infallible boredom. He was also genuinely curious, his throne was on stand-alone and had one access point in the vast castle hall, which was being taken up by the elves waiting in line to talk.<br/>	“I climbed up the base of your throne, Ada,” Legolas smirked back at his father still keeping his voice down. “It wasn’t hard.” <br/>Thranduil rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the subject who had been talking about how someone had been stealing her food from her house during the night but never left clues that anyone had been there.<br/>Maybe a problem that wasn’t totally stupid. Thranduil assured her he would station a guard outside her house to catch the thief, she thanked, bowing, and exited. <br/>	“Doing such a good job Ada. Saving Mirkwood, one dinner thief at a time,” Legolas said not looking up from where the prince was using a knife to carve into his bow. <br/>	“Careful little leaf or I’ll have you be the one keeping guard at her house all night.” Thranduil raised an eyebrow and smacked the back of his son's head. <br/>	“Ada!” Legolas pouted, his nose scrunching up, and rubbed his head.<br/>	“Shh. I'm paying attention to this council. Saving Mirkwood is what you said I believe.”</p>
<p>The day went on with only a few times Thranduil had to scold the prince under his breath for laughing at the elves' absurd problems or laughing at how exasperated his father got at them. Princes of Mirkwood should not laugh at a subject's problems or their fathers. Thranduil had no idea where he went wrong. <br/> However, it was only a few times the king lost his temper and called someone a waste of time. So overall it could have been worse. <br/>The worst was when Legolas was very little and had been sitting in Thranduil’s lap repeating everything the king said under his breath out loud about the elves in line. It had been thoroughly embarrassing except that kings do not get embarrassed. </p>
<p>Nearing the evening time Legolas looked back at Thranduil from the foot of the throne, “Do you know what is for dinner Ada?”<br/>	“I do hope it is not lamb.” Thranduil rubbed his forehead and scowled at the still long line. Apparently, the three elves earlier were not the only ones who had a problem with this particular butcher and now the king had had to listen to many many different accounts of the inequity of meat throughout the day. <br/>Legolas rolled his eyes and put away his knife and slung his bow around his back, standing up nimbly. <br/>	“I'm going to check the kitchens. I’ll come back when I find out what is for supper.” <br/>“Legolas, wine.” Thranduil grabbed his son’s arm as he navigated over the ledge to get down the base of the king's throne. “I have a terrible headache.”<br/>	“Of course Ada. I will bring you wine, oh savior of Mirkwood.” Legolas stifled a rude giggle before smoothly beginning to climb down. </p>
<p>Thranduil frowned but at least now he would have wine to get him through the rest of the complaints, even if it was brought to him by an equally aggravating son.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>